The Legend of Zelda Four Swords Truth or Dare
by geminiGenius
Summary: DISCONTINUED! This is obviously a Four Swords truth or dare. I have 8 OCs in this story, that is, if you count me. Profiles are in my profile. Rated T.
1. Rules

Carly: Hi! I am Carly, the author of this story! In this story, I want you all to come up with ways to torture the characters from The Legend of Zelda Four Swords! But I also have some OCs! Look up their profiles on my profile! Now, Alex, would you please tell these nice readers the rules of Truth or Dare fan fics?

Alex: Certainly, Carls! RULES:  
1. Read the story 2. Click the "Review this Chapter/Story" button 3. Type your dares or truths, for example:  
Red (D): Type Dare Here Blue (T): Type Truth Here 4. Click the sendy button 5. Wait for the next chapter to come up, and your dares and/or truths will be on there!

Carly: Thank you, Alex! Now, if you already know all that, then WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU WAITING FOR?! ENTER SOME DARES AND TRUTHS, GOD DAMMIT! 


	2. The REAL Chapter 1: Reunited

Carly: HEY! Welcome to the REAL first chapter of The Legend of Zelda Four Swords Truth or Dare! I'm the author, if you didn't read chapter one. And here are my OCs, walking into the studio right now!

Alex: -walks into the studio, drinking a slurpee from seven eleven- Heya Carls!

Lola: -walks in right behind Alex- Hey, please tell me that this isn't a Truth or Dare fic.

Carly: It is, Lola. Sorry. You're gonna have to stay here unless you wanna get killed.

Lola: Dangit...

Hannah, Sara, Cassy, Cloe, & Sam: -all walk into the studio-

Hannah: Hey Carls.

Carly: Heya Autumn. Okay. Now we just need Green, Red, Vio, Blue, Shadow, Zelda and Vaati. -pulls a lever that releases said people-

Alex: Red! -glomps Red-

Red: -hugs Alex back- Heya babe, how ya been?

Alex: I've been good. But you better run, this is a Truth or Dare fic!

Blue: OH NO! NOT A TRUTH OR DARE FIC! -tries to run out the door but is zapped-

Carly: Heheheh...invisible electric fence...

Cloe: Shadow! -huggles Shadow-

Shadow: -hugs Cloe- Omigosh, I missed you!

Cloe: I missed you too!

Carly: -looks around for Vio, then finds him sitting in a corner, reading a book- Vio!

Vio: Carly! -puts down his book then runs over to Carly and hugs her-

Carly: I missed you so much!

Vio: I missed you, too!

Blue: -looks around for Lola, then finds her sitting on a desk, playing her GBA- Lola!

Lola: -looks at Blue, sets her GBA down and runs over to him and hugs him, tears running down her face- Blue, I've missed you so much...

Blue: I've missed you, too.

Lola: -sniff- I love you...Blue...

Blue: -eyes widen in surprise and happiness- I love you, too...

Sam: Green! -huggles Green-

Green: Sammy! -huggles Sam-

Hannah: -pretends to puke-

Sara: If this is a Truth or Dare fic, can we just get to the dares and truths? PLEASE?! Before I puke would be nice!

Carly: -pulls away from Vio- Ummm...yeah...sorry. WAIT! We need to introduce your boyfriends, too!

Cassy: Boyfriends? What boyfriends?

Carly: -pulls a lever, releasing 3 blond boys (PROFILES IN MY PROFILE)-

Sara: Kev! -huggles Kevin-

Cassy: Zacky! -huggles Zack-

Hannah: Jakey! -huggles Jake-

Lola: Whoa, Carls, how in Hyrule did you get their boyfriends?! I thought that they were separated when us girls had to move here to California!

Carly: I called them and told them to move here. -begins playing with Vio's hair-

Vio: Well, that's nice. But we really SHOULD do our dares.

Carly: -sighs and stops playing with Vio's hair- fine -pouts as she grabs the papers with dares and truths-  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Purple confess his love to shadow -shawpaw12 ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Vio: -sigh- fine, but I don't mean it. I love you Shadow. -gags-

Carly: Judging by you gagging at the end, I'd say that you don't really love Shadow. And that's good 'cause I'm not ready for a broken heart. NEXT DARES! -shoots a hobo-  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ I can't think of many dares 'cause is late night, sorry n_n.

Blue (D): Go tell Red that you're sorry about all the times you've beaten and hurt him, and you want to throw a party to celebrate your friendship 'cause deep inside you think he is the nicest and most adorable person in the entire world =D ... oh, yeah, and hug him.

Shadow Link (T): Why, in the manga series, you wanted Vio to be your ally? Why didn't you picked one of the other Links? ._.

I'm sorry for that not so torturing question, but I can't do that to you, I love you Shadow * *. Sorry 'bout the drooling...

Sorry, again, for my almost sucky english.

Oh, and also:

Green (T): How did you and the rest get a computer to answer this? O.O ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Blue: Shoot, WHY! -sigh- fine. Red, c'mere.

Red: -cautiously moves towards Blue- Y-yes? *please don't hurt me!*

Blue: I am sorry about all the times I beat you and hurt you, and I want to throw a party to celebrate our friendship. And you're the nicest most adorable person in the whole world. -hugs Red-

Alex: -face turns red- BLUE! RED IS MINE! M I N E! MINE! -grabs Red and drags him far away from Blue-

Blue: Meh, whatever, I didn't mean any of that.

Red: Whatever, as long as I still gets mah party! -dances the Caramelldansen-

Alex: -joins Red-

Everyone else: -stares at the two-

Carly: -plays with Vio's hair again- Well, okay...

ONE FRIGGIN AWESOME PARTY LATER

Carly: OH MY FRIGGIN GOSH, THAT WAS COOL!!! -is still dancing the Caramelldansen with Vio-

Vio: I wuvs the Caramelldansen!

Carly: Me too, but sadly, we must get back to work with our dares and truths. Next...truth. Huh, doesn't sound the same at all...Okay, discoveries aside, Shadow, why did you pick Vio to be your ally instead of any of the other Links?

Shadow: 'cause he's the smartest. Duh.

Carly: Okay...next truth.

Green: Well, Carly bought us laptops, duh.

Everyone else: Yup!

Carly: And we have no other dares or truths. Just send in your reviews! ^_^ See ya next time on...

Everyone: THE LEGEND OF ZELDA: 4 SWORDS TRUTH OR DARE! (sorry for the cliche ending .)


	3. AN

**Carly here! I wanted to let you know that you may put dares for my OCs (Alex, Sam, Cassy, Jake, Zack, Cloe, Carly, Kevin) I don't mind. But if you say that I have to kiss one of them, I will just kiss my hand.**

**2. I want more dares and truths! DX Soon I'm gonna be bored and make another chapter, and I will have no dares! AND THAT FRICKIN' SUCKS! I don't wanna make my own dares DX**

**3. I will accept co-authors.**

**4. I might not update right away, mainly because I have summer school (CURSE IT ALL!) But I will have more time from August 14 to somewhere in early September.**

**5. You may give us ANY dares, as long as it doesn't bore me to tears.**

**6. Your dares and/or truths might not be included right away.**

**7. All credit goes to Keybladeboy, Zea900, and Zea's friend for inspiring me to make this story. I really love their stories, and I know that I will NEVER be as funny as them.**

**8. I might post in some lyrics games, but I dunno, we'll see.**

**Now, thats all, and I would be honored for someone to co-author with me! I will only have _1_ co-author, so hurry up and sign up in your reviews!**

**Always going strong,**

**Carly Blades  
**


	4. A visit from Jason

7/28/09

Lola: -walks into Carly's room- Carls, get up. We got some dares and truths. -shakes Carly lightly-

Carly: -grumbles- No...get off me, you big, green ginger man...

Lola: Oooookay...aaaahhh, screw it, get up. I don't wanna piss off the readers and/or reviewers because they think that I didn't wake you up.

Carly: -puts a pillow over her own head and hands Lola some papers- Let Vio host it...I'm too tired...

Lola: Alright -walks out of Carly's room and into the studio- Vio!

Vio: Yeah?

Lola: -hands Vio the papers- Carly was too tired to do the story today, so you host.

Vio: Uhhh okay. Was it direct orders from her to have me do it?

Lola: Yes, now go!

Vio: Okay, okay...Yeesh...OH MY GOSH...WE DON'T HAVE DARES OR TRUTHS! -runs around screaming "IT'S THE APOCOLYPSE!" while drinking a glass of water-

Blue: What in Subrosia?

Red: I agree.

Green: Same here.

Shadow: Right back at ya.

Carly: -walks into the studio wearing a purple summer dress, her hair wet and her make up done- Hey all. -sees Vio going crazy- Uhhhh...Vio, what's wrong?

Vio: -stops- S-sorry, we just don't have any dares or truths.

Carly: -eyes widen- NO. FREAKING. WAY. I hate making up my own dares! -throws a temper tantrum-

Xarin: -walks into the studio with a hobo's head in his hand- Yo, wussup peoples?

Carly: -is still throwing a tantrum-

Xarin: Dudette, temper tantrums. Bad for your health, man.

Carly: -stops for a second- Bite me. If you want me to stop, just stop smoking pot before each chapter.

Xarin: I haven't been! Gosh. But man, I see little faces on my fingers...cool...

Carly: Liar...Oh, and this big douche bag named Xarin is my new OC/co host. Of course, I will still accept 1 co author! But rawrgh, I don't wanna do my own Ts & Ds!

Lola: But then the readers would get pissed.

Carly: CURSE YOU FACTS! WHY MUST YOU RUIN EVERYTHING!?!

Facts: Because I freakin' can! Bite me! -flies out of the studio on a magic carpet with an Arabian princess (Aladdin Rip Offs!)-

Carly: Okay...weird...well, I guess I should do some dares -sulks-

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Dear Carly and friends,

I gots some dares!

Carly: Give Blue a kiss on the cheek...there's sure to be some chaos there :D

Zelda: Go to a jail and piss all of the criminals off. (PURE CHAOS! YOU MIGHT WANNA GRAB A VIDEO CAM!)

Red: -gives him a bowl of chocolate ice cream- You're a very cute person. Now you get rewarded for it! :D

Green: Sing Super Girl by Hannah Montana (AGAIN, VIDEO CAM!)

Well, best I gots.

xoxo,

Haylee

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Carly: -reads dare and eyes widen- No. Way. HE NEVER TAKES A BATH!

Blue: -flies are buzzing around him- Baths are for wimps, man.

Xarin: Darn straight, dude.

Carly: Okay, first is OUT! I will NOT do that! Next dare! OH MY GOSH, YES, THAT SNOBBY SUNUVAGANON DIES! -pushes Zelda into a random packed prison-

Zelda: Eheh...hello.

Rapist 1: OH MY GOSH HOTNESS I WANNA BANG YOU!

Zelda: -gasp- you pervert! -pimp slaps Rapist 1-

Jason: ITS THE THIRTEENTH! -turns on his chainsaw and tries to slice at Zelda-

Zelda: WAAAH! -uses Nayru's Love at the last minute- Hahaha! It's good to be the princess!

Jason: -kills Zelda while she is too busy gloating-

Zelda: -before she's completely killed- OH SHNAP!

Cast of this story: -are all in a Jason and chainsaw proof bunker-

Carly: Holy crap, man! HOW THE HELL DID JASON GET IN OREGON?! (A/N: Yes, I changed from California to Oregon. Bite me.)

Alex: -is shaking while Red holds her-

Red: I dunno, did someone hire him?

Everyone: -looks at Lola-

Lola: WHAT!? I'm not THAT evil!

Everyone: -rolls their eyes-

Cloe: Gosh, we gotta get help! -dials 911 on her phone-

Police: Yes? How may we help you?

Cloe: Hello, Jason is on the loose in the Springfield Jail, and he is on a rampage. He just killed our friend!

Police: Oh my gosh! We'll be right there!

Cloe: Thank you! -hangs up and puts her cell back in her pocket- They should be here soon.

Carly: Thank goodness.

An army of 50 police: COME OUT, JASON! WE KNOW YOU'RE IN THERE!

Jason: Shnap! -chops his own head off-

Carly: -eye twitch- great.

10 police: -run in- Where is he?

Carly: -points at Jason's dead body- Suicide, man.

Police 1: Shnap! We almost caught him!

Police 2: Yeah! Gosh darn it! RAWR!

All police: -leave, mumbling to themselves-

Carly: Alright...We want the life back in our friend, not for her life to end! -claps hands and Zelda comes back to life-

Zelda: Gosh...I gots owned by a weak chainsaw.

Carly: Yup, and I got it all on tape! -records it on You Tube and submits it-

Zelda: NOOOO! DELETE IT!

Carly: -logs out- Nope, you have no clue what my password is. So you can't ever delete it.

Zelda: Rawrgh.

Carly: Shut up, it's not a big deal. -checks the video comments, video responses, and views- Holy shnicks! It says that we got over 5,000,000 views and comments! And 10 video responses! -reads one comment-

_**Dear SolarWileRox,**_

_**This vid was awesome. Finally, Zelda gets what she deserves! Please don't revive her! I love that she's dead! Pure horror and a bit of humor!**_

_**Love,**_

_**SariaKokiri13**_

Zelda: Well, aren't you SariaKokiri13?

Carly: No. That's my friend named Xamin.

Xarin: Wow. People really seem to hate Zelda!

Carly: Yeah, cause shes a stuck up ~CENSOR CENSOR CENSOR~ who's ego is bigger than Nicole's ~CENSOR~! (A/N: Yeah, Nicole is one of my neighbors. She weighs over 600 pounds. Not that I have anything against people that are over weight! Sorry for me having an opinion!)

Red: Wow, what a colorful language.

Carly: Thank you! NEXT DARE! -shoots a random hobo as usual-

Red: -takes the ice cream- Thank you! -eats it happily-

Green: -eyes widen- Oh my gosh, do I gots too?!

Carly: YES! GET UP ON STAGE! -grabs her guitar-

Vio: -sits behind his drum set-

Blue: -grabs his bass guitar-

Red: -grabs a microphone and hands it to Green-

Green: Fine. AHEM!

_**When I feel all alone and nobody knows**_

_**Still gotta smile for a while, I can't let it show**_

_**Dry my tears, have no fears and when I'm**_

_**(And when I'm)**_

_**Backstage feeling down and the lights come on**_

_**No time to worry, gotta hurry**_

_**Time to sing my song, gonna shake it off**_

_**(Shake it off)**_

_**Strike a pose**_

_**(Strike a pose)**_

_**Snap my fingers just like that**_

_**Don't get what I want and that's a fact**_

_**Snap my fingers just like that**_

_**Don't get what I want just 'cause I want it**_

_**I'm super cool, super hot**_

_**Livin' like a rock star**_

_**You think I'm super, you think I'm super**_

_**On the cover of your magazine**_

_**Wherever I go they make a scene**_

_**I'm super, super, I'm super-duper**_

_**So you wanna be just like**_

_**So you wanna be just like**_

_**Think you wanna be just like me**_

_**Everybody's watchin' me**_

_**Never as easy as it seems**_

_**To be super, super, to be super, supergirl**_

_**When I walk in the room everybody stops**_

_**Camera's flashin', people fighting for the best shot**_

_**They like my hair, the clothes I wear**_

_**Everybody wants to know what I'm doin' next**_

_**Sometimes I wish I could stay**_

_**And home just be by myself, I wanna be**_

_**(I wanna be)**_

_**What the world can't see can't you see?**_

_**Snap my fingers just like that**_

_**Don't get what I want and that's a fact**_

_**Snap my fingers just like that**_

_**Don't get what I want just 'cause I want it**_

_**I'm super cool, super hot**_

_**Livin' like a rock star**_

_**You think I'm super, you think I'm super**_

_**On the cover of your magazine**_

_**Wherever I go they make a scene**_

_**I'm super, super, I'm super-duper**_

_**So you wanna be just like**_

_**So you wanna be just like**_

_**Think you wanna be just like me**_

_**Everybody's watchin' me**_

_**Never as easy as it seems**_

_**To be super super, to be super, supergirl**_

_**Wish you could see I'm like everybody else**_

_**Struggling to let go and always be myself**_

_**I'm super cool, super hot, super**_

_**I'm super, super, I'm super, super**_

_**On the cover of your magazine**_

_**Wherever I go they make a scene**_

_**I'm super, super, I'm super, super**_

_**So you wanna be just like**_

_**So you wanna be just like**_

_**Think you wanna be just like me**_

_**Everybody's watchin' me**_

_**It's never as easy as it seems**_

_**To be super, super**_

_**To be super, supergirl**_.

-takes a deep breath-

Everyone: -laughs and points at Green-

Green: -goes into the emo Green corner and sulks-

Sam: MEANIES! -runs over to Green-

Carly: -rolls her eyes- Whatever. -posts a video of Green's performance on You Tube then logs out- Hahaha...okay, next dares!

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Dear Carly,

Dares!

Carly: Sing a song to Vio to tell him how you feel about him

Alex: Do the same with Red

Lola: Same with Blue

Sam: Same with Green

Cloe: Same with Shadow

Vaati: Ask Zelda out

All I gots!

xoxo,

Phobe

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Carly: ^_^' okay. AHEM!

_**How did I get here? I turned around and there you were**_

_**I didn't think twice or rationalize**_

_**'Cause somehow I knew**_

_**That there was more that just chemistry**_

_**I mean I knew you were kind of into me**_

_**But I figured it's too good to be true**_

_**I said, "Pinch me, where's the catch this time?"**_

_**Can't find a single cloud in the sky**_

_**Help me before I get used to this guy**_

_**They say that good things take time**_

_**But really great things happen**_

_**In the blink of an eye**_

_**Thought the chances to meet somebody**_

_**Like you were a million to one**_

_**I cannot believe it, you're one in a million**_

_**All this time I was looking for love**_

_**Tryna make things work that weren't good enough**_

_**Till I thought I'm through, said, "I'm done"**_

_**And stumbled into the arms of the one**_

_**You're making me laugh about the silliest stuff**_

_**Say that I'm your diamond in the rough**_

_**When I'm mad at you, you come with your velvet touch**_

_**Cant believe that I'm so lucky**_

_**I have never felt so happy.**_

_**Every time I see that sparkle in your eyes**_

_**They say that good things take time**_

_**But really great things happen**_

_**In the blink of an eye**_

_**Thought the chances to meet somebody**_

_**Like you were a million to one**_

_**I cannot believe it, you're one in a million**_

_**All this time I was looking for love**_

_**Tryna make things work that weren't good enough**_

_**Till I thought I'm through, said, "I'm done"**_

_**And stumbled into the arms of the one**_

_**I said, "Pinch me, where's the catch this time?"**_

_**Can't find a single cloud in the sky**_

_**Help me before I get used to this guy**_

_**They say that good things take time**_

_**But really great things happen**_

_**In the blink of an eye**_

_**Thought the chances to meet somebody**_

_**Like you were a million to one**_

_**I cannot believe it, yeah yeah**_

_**They say that good things take time**_

_**But really great things happen**_

_**In the blink of an eye**_

_**Thought the chances to meet somebody**_

_**Like you were a million to one**_

_**I cannot believe it, you're one in a million, yeah**_

_**One in a million, yeah**_

_**You're one in a million.**_

-takes a breath-

Vio: -blinks then glomps Carly- That was beautiful! I don't like Hannah Montana that much, but you did awesome! I love that you feel like that. -tightens his grip on Carly-

Carly: -smiles then snuggles into Vio's shirt-

Vaati: -outright pukes on top of Midna's head WAIT WHAT IS MIDNA DOING HERE!-

Midna: Ewwww! I was just trying to listen to the song, but instead I get puked on!

Alex: YOU SHOULDN'T BE HERE, MIDNA! GET OUT OF HERE! -round house kicks Midna out of the studio- Chuck Norris style, sucka!

Red: Oooookay...

Alex: Alright. AHEMIES! :3

_**Smooth talkin', so rockin'**_

_**He's got everything that a girl's wantin'**_

_**He's a cutie, he plays it groovy**_

_**And I can't keep myself from doin' somethin' stupid**_

_**Think I'm really fallin' for his smile**_

_**Get butterflies when her says my name**_

_**He's got somethin' special**_

_**He's got somethin' special**_

_**And when he's lookin' at me**_

_**I wanna get all sentimental**_

_**He's got somethin' special**_

_**He's got somethin' special**_

_**I can hardly breathe somethin's tellin' me**_

_**Tellin' me maybe he could be the one**_

_**He could be the one, he could be the one**_

_**He could be the one, he could be the one**_

_**He could be the one**_

_**He's lightnin', sparks are flyin'**_

_**Everywhere I go he's always on my mind and**_

_**I'm goin' crazy about him lately**_

_**And I can't help myself from how my heart is racin'**_

_**Think I'm really diggin' on his vibe**_

_**He really blows me away!**_

_**He's got somethin' special**_

_**He's got somethin' special**_

_**And when he's lookin' at me**_

_**I wanna get all sentimental**_

_**He's got somethin' special**_

_**He's got somethin' special**_

_**I can hardly breathe somethin's tellin' me**_

_**Tellin' me maybe he could be the one**_

_**He could be the one, he could be the one**_

_**He could be the one, he could be the one**_

_**He could be the one**_

_**And he's got a way of makin' me feel**_

_**Like everything I do is perfectly fine**_

_**The stars are aligned when I'm with him**_

_**And I'm so into it!**_

_**He's got somethin' special**_

_**He's got somethin' special**_

_**And when he's lookin' at me**_

_**I wanna get all sentimental**_

_**He's got somethin' special**_

_**He's got somethin' special**_

_**I can hardly breathe somethin's tellin' me**_

_**Tellin' me maybe he could be the one**_

_**He could be the one, he could be the one**_

_**He could be the one, he could be the one**_

_**He could be the one.**_

-takes a deep breath-

Red: -blinks then glomps Alex- I love it! I love that you feel that way, because I feel the same way. -grip tightens-

Alex: -smiles and snuggles into Red's shirt-

Lola: Alright, my turn! AHEM!

_**For all the times I dream, we are the way to be,**_

_**Look at us baby, look at us now.**_

_**For every day that I, should have you by my side,**_

_**We'll make it baby, look at us now.**_

_**For every night I pray, I know that you will stay,**_

_**Look at us baby, look at us now. Remembering the time, our love was not so**_

_**fine,**_

_**We made it baby, look at us now, baby look at us.**_

_**Everybody believed we would never be,**_

_**Look at us, up above we are so in love.**_

_**Every day, in your arms,**_

_**Baby can't go wrong.**_

_**We are strong, look at us now.**_

_**For all the times I dream, we are the way to be,**_

_**Look at us baby, look at us now.**_

_**For every day that I, should have you by my side,**_

_**We'll make it baby, look at us now.**_

_**For every night I pray, I know that you will stay,**_

_**Look at us baby, look at us now. Remembering the time, our love was not so**_

_**fine,**_

_**We made it baby, look at us now, baby look at us.**_

_**Baby look at us**_

_**Baby look at us**_

_**Baby look at us**_

_**Everybody believed we would never be,**_

_**Look at us, up above we are so in love.**_

_**Every day, in your arms,**_

_**Baby can't go wrong.**_

_**We are strong, look at us now.**_

_**For every night I dream,**_

_**Together you and me,**_

_**Look at us baby, look at us now.**_

_**And like a flower blooms,**_

_**The glowing of the moon,**_

_**We'll make it baby, look at us now.**_

_**For everyone who believed,**_

_**That we could never be,**_

_**Look at us baby, look at now.**_

_**Now all the hurt is gone, I knew it all along, baby look at us.**_

_**Baby look at us**_

_**Baby look at us**_

_**Baby look at us**_

_**Baby look at us**_

_**For every night I dream**_

_**Baby look at us**_

_**For every night I dream**_

_**Baby look at us**_

_**For every night I dream**_

_**Baby look at us**_

_**For every night I dream, dream, dream...**_

_**For every night I dream,**_

_**The more I do believe,**_

_**Look at us baby, look at us now.**_

_**And there up in the sky,**_

_**Our love will meet tonight,**_

_**We'll make it baby, look at us now.**_

_**And all you ever do,**_

_**I know you will be true,**_

_**Look at us baby, look at us now.**_

_**The stories of a guy,**_

_**Are ones to never die,**_

_**We'll make it baby, look at us now, baby look at us.**_

-takes a deep breath-

Blue: -smiles and glomps Lola- I loved it. You did awesome. I feel the same. -tightens grip-

Lola: -smiles and snuggles into Blue's shirt-

Sam: -eyes widen when she reads her dare- I-i'm not much of a singer...

Hannah: Aw, c'mon, Sam! It'll be fun! C'mon, let's pick a song.

Sam: Okay. -whispers into Hannah's ear-

Hannah: Nice choice. -starts the karoke music-

Sam: Okay...AHEM!

_**You're on the phone with your girlfriend, She's upset**_

_**She's going off about something that you said**_

_**She doesnt get your humour like I do**_

_**I'm in the room, its a typical Tuesday night**_

_**I'm listening to the kind of music she doesnt like**_

_**And she'll never know your story like I do**_

_**But she wears short skirts, I wear t-shirts**_

_**She's cheer captain and I'm on the bleachers**_

_**Dreaming bout the day when you'll wake up and find**_

_**That what you're lookin for has been here the whole time**_

_**If you could see that I'm the one who understands you**_

_**Been here all along so why can't you see?**_

_**You belong with me**_

_**You belong with me**_

_**Walkin the streets with you in your worn out jeans**_

_**I cant help thinking this is how it ought to be**_

_**Laughing on the park bench thinkin to myself**_

_**Hey isnt this easy?**_

_**And you've got a smile that could light up this whole town**_

_**I havent seen it in awhile, since she brought you down**_

_**You say you find I know you better than that**_

_**Hey, Whatcha doing with a girl like that?**_

_**She wears high heels, I wear sneakers**_

_**She's cheer captain and I'm on the bleachers**_

_**Dreaming bout the day when you'll wake up and find**_

_**That what you're looking for has been here the whole time**_

_**If you could see that I'm the one who understands you**_

_**Been here all along so why can't you see?**_

_**You belong with me**_

_**Standin by, waiting at your back door**_

_**All this time how could you not know that?**_

_**You belong with me**_

_**You belong with me**_

_**Oh I remember you driving to my house in the middle of the night**_

_**I'm the one who makes you laugh when you know you're about to cry**_

_**I know your favorite songs and you tell me about your dreams**_

_**I think I know where you belong. I think I know it's with me.**_

_**Can't you see that I'm the one who understand you?**_

_**Been here all along so why can't you see?**_

_**You belong with me**_

_**Standing by or waiting at your back door**_

_**All this time how could you not know that**_

_**You belong with me**_

_**You belong with me**_

_**Have you ever thought just maybe**_

_**You belong with me**_

_**You belong with me**_

-takes a deep breath-

Green: -smiles and glomps Sam- I love it. I love that you feel the same way.

Sam: -is surprised at first, but then snuggles into Green's shirt-

Cloe: My turn! YAY! AHEM!

_**I've never gone with the wind**_

_**Just let it flow**_

_**Let it take me where it wants to go**_

_**Til' you opened the door**_

_**And there's so much more**_

_**I'd never seen it before**_

_**I was tryin' to fly but I couldn't find wings**_

_**But you came along and changed everything**_

_**You lift my feet off the ground**_

_**You spin me around**_

_**You make me crazier crazier**_

_**Feels like I'm falling and I**_

_**I'm lost in your eyes**_

_**You make me Crazier Crazier Crazier**_

_**I watched from a distance as you**_

_**Made life your own**_

_**Every sky was your own kind of blue**_

_**And I wanted to know how that would feel**_

_**And you made it so real**_

_**You showed me something that I couldn't see**_

_**You opened my eyes and you made me believe**_

_**You lift my my feet off the ground**_

_**You spin me around**_

_**You make me crazier crazier**_

_**Feels like I'm falling and I**_

_**I'm lost in your eyes**_

_**You make me crazier crazier crazier**_

_**Ohhhh**_

_**Baby you showed me what livin' is for**_

_**I don't wanna hide anymore**_

_**Oh Ohh**_

_**You lift my feet off the ground**_

_**You spin me around**_

_**You make me crazier crazier**_

_**Feels like I'm fallin and I**_

_**I'm lost in your eyes**_

_**You make me crazier crazier crazier**_

_**Crazier Crazier**_

-takes a deep breath-

Shadow: -smiles and huggles Cloe- That was almost as beautiful as you. I loved it.

Cloe: -snuggles into Shadow's shirt-

Vaati: -pukes again- DISGUSTING, MAN! I HATE THAT!

Carly: Well, you wouldn't know since you've never had a girl friend.

Vaati: RAWR! -reads dare- fine. Zelda, would you go out with me?

Zelda: No.

Vaati: Yay, she said no! -dances-

Carly: Alright, sorry ppls, but I am lazy, I can't write anymore. Plus, like I said in my A/N chap, I have summer school. CURSE IT ALL! Oh wellz. See ya next time!

Vio: -waves- Bye! AND YAY! IT'S THE END OF THE APOCOLYPSE! (sp?)

Carly: -does the caramelldansen to celebrate- BYEEEE!!!! X3


	5. Power Drained

**Carly: OMG YAY IT'S THE LEGEND OF ZELDA FOUR SWORDS TRUTH OR DARE AND I PUT EXTRA SUGAR ON MY COCOA PUFFS HE HE HE HE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Lola: -smacks Carly across the face- SHADDUP!**

**Carly: -puts her hand over the pink hand mark on her face- OWWWWWWW THAT FUCKING HURT!!!!!!!!**

**Lola: Heheh, I know. Thanks.**

**Carly: Whatever...Lets just do the dares, I'm in a bad mood now.**

**888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**

**Red(D): Kick Blue's ass to get your revenge :D**

**Alex(D): Glomp Red to Oblivion :3**

**Shadow Link(D): Have a Nekkid Race around the studio against Green XD (Some ppl did that at a Summer Bash Party I went to Last Month xD)**

**Cloe(D): Throw a piece of cheesecake at Alex**

**Blue(D): Dash some pepper on Vio's hat and eat it :)**

**Vio(D): Flick Red in the face (Even though he's the most bad ass (right?) Link ever ;D)**

**That's all I got right now :P**

**~FDLinkFan**

**888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**

**Red: -reads his dare, and begins to jump around, clapping and squealing like a giddy school girl- EEEEEEP! REALLY?! THANK JOO! ICE ROD! -uses his Ice Rod to freeze Blue- FIRE ROD TIMES TEN! -uses his Fire Rod ten times on Blue-**

**Blue: AAAYIIIIIIEE!!!!!!!! -tries to put the fire on his ass out- OWWWWW!!!!!!!! -sits in a bath tub full of cold ice water- ahhhhh......HOLY SHIT WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT FOR, RED?! FUCKING FIRE ROD TIMES TEN?!  
**

**Lola: -stabs Red repeatedly with a sausage-**

**Red: NNNNOOOOOES!!!!!!! I'M A VEGAN! -dies-**

**Carly: -sigh- author powers -brings Red back to life-**

**Red: Blue, I did fire rod times ten because you fucking hurt me so many damned times!  
**

**Alex: -reads her dare, then squeals like a giddy school girl- YAYAYAYAY!!!!! -glomps Red 1,000,000 times-**

**Red: -after the 1,000,000th glomp, he melts into a puddle of nothingness- ...**

**Alex: REDDIE!!!!!!! NOES!!!!!!!! -cries-**

**Carly: Author powers! -makes Red solid again- meh, enough Red bashing. I'm getting light headed, considering it takes a lot of energy to use my author powers. -falls over-**

**Vio: -catches Carly before she hits the ground and holds her up- Are you alright?**

**Carly: Y-yeah, thanks. Vio, could you please carry me to the couch?**

**Vio: Yeah. -picks Carly up bridal style and carries her over to the deep purple sofa and turns the TV on for her to watch some Linkin Park videos- There you go. -kisses Carly's cheek-**

**Carly: Thanks, Vio. -hugs Vio-**

**Vaati: -pukes- yuck!**

**Carly: -shoots a small beam of light over to Vaati, then winces- agh!**

**Vio: Carly, you gotta rest. Just watch some Linkin Park videos. -turns on the video for New Divide, the new Linkin Park song-**

**Carly: Okay. Thanks.**

**Vio: -nods- No prob. Now go to sleep. -puts a lavender comforter with gold designs over Carly and kisses her forehead-**

**Carly: -nods- okay. -turns over and begins to read a fan fic on her DS-i's web connection, the fan fic called Unfolding The Tale Of Secrets by Dea Letum on -**

**Vio: -walks back over to the group- Alright, well, I guess I'm the one that's going to host. Luckily, Carly gave me some of her Author Powers.**

**Jake: Sweet. SO LET'S CONTINUE!**

**Vio: Okay, okay, chill. WAIT, JAKE, WAS THAT **_**YOU**_** THAT JUST TALKED?!**

**Zack: Yes it was him.**

**Cloe: OH MY GOD THE OC BOYS CAN TALK! YAY!**

**Kevin: We were always able to talk. We just didn't think that there was anything to say that most of you would understand...well, the boys, at least, wouldn't be able to understand...except Vio and Red.**

**Jake and Zack: Yeah.**

**Blue: DID YOU JUST IMPLY THAT I'M NOT SMART?! -steam comes out of his ears-**

**Lola: Blue, calm down.**

**Blue: -mumbles something to himself as he walks over to his room-**

**Lola: -rolls her eyes- Whatever, okay, so oh my gosh, next dare, finally!**

**Shadow and Green: -read their dare- No. Way. I AM NOT DOING THAT!  
**

**Carly: -still laying down on the sofa- Meh, yeah, not ready to see that either...so we'll just put it on hold for now, I guess... -changes the channel and squeals when she sees that the new movie **The Haunting in Connecticut **is on the On Demand channel- YAY! -grabs Vio and lays down with him, watching the scary movie (specifically so she can have a romantic moment with him)- AAAAAAAAAHHHHHH! THAT GIRL JUST GOT KILLED! -hides in Vio's chest and smirks inwardly-**

**Vio: -melts and holds Carly, hugging her and kissing her head- Shhhh...it's only fake. -sighs as Carly kisses him fully for comforting her-**

**Vaati: -kills himself-  
**

**Everyone: YES! THANK YOU!**

**Cloe: Meh, okay, my dare time. -throws a slice of cheesecake at Alex-**

**Cheesecake: -ricochets off of Alex and right on to Cloe (don't ask how -_-')-**

**Cloe: yum! -licks off the cheesecake-**

**Blue: Alright. -takes Vio's hat, sprinkles some pepper on it, then eats it- yum, it tastes like... -smacks his lips- grapes!**

**Carly: Vio, you look...very hot without a hat. -melts-  
**

**Vio: Thanks, my smart princess. -reads his dare- Okay -flicks Red's nose-**

**Red: OWY! YOU MEANIE! -runs away, crying-**

**Blue: -cough wuss cough-**

**Carly: Ooookay...well, we're DONE! THANK ZEE LORD! See ya next time!  
**


End file.
